Life after death
by SkinsFanatic
Summary: Continues from Cook's outbreak with John Foster. What happens next? Cook is lost. He doesn't know how to cope after Freddie's death. Shows how the group take the news as well.


**I have decided to try and write a story for you people! I am scared about what you will think but I hope you all like it even a little bit! For the first chapter I've just wrote Cook's pov but other chapters will involve some keffy and naomily! Have a read and see what you feel! Future chapters all depend on if you want more really. **

"I'M COOOOOOOOOOOK" I said as I let my body go and beat him to smithereens. I punched him and kicked him with my upper most power and I fucking enjoyed it. I made sure I finished the job, and I did it for Freddie. My fucking best friend was killed by that disgusting psycho and I was finally getting payback for him.

"I'm doing this for you fredstar" I said as I picked up John Fosters bat and gave him one last blow to the head and then another just to make sure. I felt the sweat dripping down my temples followed by tears streaming down my face as I thought of Freddie. If it wasn't for this sick bastard, Mr fucking Foster, then no one would have had to die. But I just couldn't help to think _he_ _deserved it. _

I cleaned anything that could have my finger prints on while he just lay there on the floor, covered in blood. I couldn't help but feel satisfied. Since everything happened with that weird chick Sophia, I haven't felt a slight bit of satisfaction (apart from shanky obviously) but this was different. I felt like a criminal but I felt satisfied. I've got nothing to lose, me.

I contemplated to myself whether to take Freddie's things with me but I just couldn't. I couldn't keep that memory with me. It would be the hardest think to erase from my little bonce but I just knew I would never in my life forget this. I have just killed a man. A man that killed my best friend.

As soon as I cleaned all of the evidence of me in the room, I was out of there like lightening. I just had to get out of there man. Too many emotions running through my mind. I didn't know where I was going but I just ran. I ran and I ran until I eventually came to a hault and realised where I had unknowingly led myself to.

Back at Freddie's shed.

I just stood there outside not knowing whether I should go back or not... Should I run? Should I go in there? Should I tell them? They deserve to know. They love Freds just as much as I do. Well... not as much but they still love him a fuck load. But could I face it? '_don't be a coward man' _my mind repeated to me over and over again. I could hear the song they were blasting out 'Son the Father'... Fredstar's favourite song. I could help but to just cry. I just stood there and cried. I fucking love that kid. I love him. I love him. I love him.

I shakily pulled out a bent pre rolled spliff from my pocket and sparked it. I took the longest drag and just slid to the floor. It was pissing down with rain but that was the least of my fucking problems. "Aye freds? You'd like this spliff man, its fucking shit. You always had bad taste in gear mate." I said to myself believing he could hear me. I was lost in my head. I needed him there. Then it hit me. They needed him too I thought as I looked back at the shed glowing with dancing people partying it out in style for Freds birthday.

I found myself dragging myself up to my feet. I was soaking wet but I couldn't feel the cold. I couldn't feel any thing to be honest. Too much shit was running through my head. I just stood there for what feels like hours. "Why me? Why fucking me? What the fuck have I done to deserve this all in life? Since the day I was fucking born I've had nothing. The only things I do have just get destroyed so why do I fucking bother any more?. I stopped myself from attaching myself to anyone but I've lost the one person I actually could attach myself to. He was my brother and my best friend. He was the only one who kept me sane man! The only fucking one! And you've taken him from me!" I shouted while pointing at the sky. "Why do I fucking bother?!" I shouted once again but not loud enough for someone to hear and come outside and find me like this. I still don't know what I'm going to do. How do I fucking tell them Freddie is dead?

I couldn't help but think of the first day we met. Primary school. It was in year 5 and I was the new kid. Mum moved a lot, mostly to get as far away from my cunting dad as possible. Anyway, I walked into this class scared shitless. I was just a scruffy kid with a shit hair cut my mum had given me to make me look presentable. It fucking didn't... I looked like a fucking ragdoll. I just sat there on my own. I didn't know anything, I didn't know how to read, I didn't know how to write and I didn't know how to make friends. I saw this kid sitting opposite me just staring at me. I didn't know what to do. He just stared... "What?" I eventually said with pretend confidence hoping he would leave me alone. "You're funny looking. I like your hair. My names Freddie. What's yours?" He replied with the biggest smile on his face. I still remember it to this day. It was such a cheeky smile. "My names James." I replied, quite shyly this time. "Why are you talking to me?" I said. He looked at me so confused and then eventually said "Aren't I allowed to talk to you? I don't really have any friends. I just thought I could maybe be your friend". I was so shocked at what he said. I never had friends. I never knew how to be someone's friend. "I don't have friends. I'm always on my own" I replied. "Well you do now. We can be best friends. Friends Forever.". I just remember staring at him after he said that. I was so surprised. He was so friendly. Freddie, my new friend. I liked it. I felt happy for once. "Alright then, Freddie. We're now officially best friends". And we were. We were inseparable. Freds taught me everything. He helped me read and he helped me write and he helped me become the cocky bastard I am today. Then JJ joined the gang, people started calling me Cook and that was it. We were Cook, Freddie and JJ. The three musketeers.

I snapped back to reality and realised I was now standing at the door or the shed. It was time. I had to do it. For Freds. My best friend Freds. I opened the door to everyone taking notice as I stepped a foot inside realising that the pouring rain couldn't hide my tears any more. JJ ran up to me, put his palms on either side of my face and deep in my eyes like he was trying to read my mind. I think deep down he knew. "Cook..." He said wide eyed slowly removing his hands and stepping away. I didn't move, I didn't speak. I looked into Karen's eyes who wasn't standing far back from JJ but close enough for her to see I was trying to reach out to her. "COOK! What's happened Cook!" I heard Karen shout. "Cook are you alright? Cook?" I heard Naomi call from the sofa. I didn't move, I couldn't. I just froze. I felt Effy come to my side. My eyes were still peeled to Karen's. And that was it. "Freddie" I simply said. Tears staring to stream down my face hard and I started to struggle to breathe. "FREDDIE'S DEAD!" I managed to scream with what felt like the last of my breath. I collapsed to my knees and just screamed the rest of my cries with my head in my hands. Rocking in the same spot hearing everyone breakdown with emotion. "Freds" I said to myself before everything became muffled and I couldn't see any more. Fuck.

**So yeah. That's my first attempt to a skins story! I would really appreciate it if one of you's could give me a review. I take compliments and criticism so anything is appreciated! Let me know if you want more and i'll give you more! Thanks :) **


End file.
